Homecoming
by Meanjojo
Summary: It has been nine years since Chika left Leanbox. Now she returns home. (Sequel to What Happened To Chika Hakozaki) (One-Shot)


I took my suitcase and stepped off the boat. Nine years. It has been nine long years since I've been here.

It feels so strange to be back, will anyone recognize me? It's fine if they didn't, who would remember an Oracle that left one night anyway? I sighed and decided to stroll around the city, see what was new here.

As I began to walk I started to contemplate on old memories. I still can't believe I used to so obsessed with Lady Vert. Then again I still can't believe I actually managed to get over that. I was the definition of creepy.

I giggled to myself as I visited an old cafe I used to visit. Sure it was only because it was with Lady Vert, but they actually had some good tea. Oh, it seems like they're filled up. I can always come back later.

Oh, I missed this smell. The smell of the clean Leanbox air. It's almost making me tear up from nostalgia. Oh, look at me acting like an old lady.

I continued on my way, visiting old sights, enjoying some old and new foods… I wonder if my room, in the basilicom, is still there? I gave another sigh as I started reliving more memories.

I'm quite surprised there isn't that many differences compared to nine years ago. I could've sworn there were more buildings from a distance. Then again, it's been nine years. I guess some things don't ever change. Oh well, if it's new or old it's still Leanbox.

Speaking of new: I better check what's at the nearest game store. I was quick to enter one and browse their selection of games.

Let's see:

Call of Blanny: It probably has the same old game formula. It's simply getting repetitive, though I heard the new one coming out later this year is going back to what made it great. I'll have to see about that.

L.S. Noire: I heard about this one. A detective game set in the so called 'fancy' age of Lastation. It's strange how way back then the Lastation people were wearing suits and ties as casual attire.

Nep Idol: I never heard of this one… must be a new niche title.

Compile Hearts Attack, The Idea Factories, Ver-Ver's Bizarre Adventure, The Red Emperor Dragon, Combined Agencies Versus Entities, Magical Agency Generations: Everyone Survives…. Honestly there's not that many games that came out after nine years.

I guess I should make my way towards the basilicom now . If anyone recognizes me I think I'll be genuinely surprised. I know I told Cave I would visit her first, but… I forgot where she works.

I quickly made it to the basilicom, even after all these years I memorized the fastest route to the basilicom. Usually someone would probably do a moment of truth and hesitate to open the door, but I just casually strolled in. I was expecting someone at the front desk, but there was no one there.

Alright I think I can get to the floor where my old room is on, quickly have a nostalgia flash, and get out to properly find a way to reintroduce myself to everyone.

I boarded the elevator and hoped that the password was the same as before.

1-2-3-4

Damn it, they changed- wait a minute.

4-3-2-1

Now we're moving!

The ride up was as quick as my departure off the elevator. Now just a few steps to my right and my old room should be….

 _Chika's room: Do not touch anything unless it's cleaning!_

….I couldn't help but stare at the piece of paper attached to the wall. A smile formed on my face, knowing that it was handwritten by either Cave or Lady Vert. I'm willing to bet it's from Cave.

I quietly slip inside my old room, making to sure quietly open then close the door…

I was just going to have a quick nostalgia trip then leave, but it would appear that a certain entity was in my old bed. She was sleeping as soundly as a baby. Cave, sweety, you haven't aged a day.

I slowly creeped up towards my old bed, leaving my suitcase by the door. I heard her shift, but nothing that could indicate her waking up. I towered above her sleeping form. She looked so.. cute when she was asleep.

I did what my heart said it wanted to, I slowly reached down. I was hovering above her face, slowly lowering my lips towards hers….contact. It was a small, but quick peck. She immediately woke up after that.

Her eyes widened as they fixated on me. Well, I guess this will be a great time to talk to her once again.

"Good morning, Cav-" I suddenly found myself being pulled into a hug and forced onto the bed. It didn't take a second for her to pull the blankets over us.

I found myself being pulled into a passionate and deep kiss. Cave's tongue swirled around in my mouth as if it was a lost puppy finding its mother. Cave.. when did you get so fiesty? You weren't this thirsty the last time I saw you.

The kiss unfortunately ended when both of us realized that we needed oxygen. I smiled and Cave simply smiled back, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"You kept me waiting, Chika. What took you so long?"

I still kept a smile on my face as I slowly sat up, "Sorry, I was backed up in traffic."

Cave and I shared a small giggle.

Cave looked me in the eyes, "Are you here to stay?"

I closed my eyes, leaned in, and gave Cave a quick peck, "Does that answer your question?"

Cave smiled, "Welcome home."

"Yeah, I'm home."


End file.
